Pelucas y Botellas
by giuly99jb
Summary: Esta es una colección de historias sobre Hayffie
1. Prospero ano

**Prospero año**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes son de propriedad de Suzanne Collins yo estoy solamente jugando com ellos.**_

* * *

El disparo lo sacó de su palacio mental a una velocidad vertiginosa. Una visión de fuego que estaba destruyendo la casa de su infancia y Marian rota y sangrando por la bala que había sido destinada a hacerle daño, brilló en su cerebro incluso cuando él abrió los ojos.

Rodó del sofá y se puso en pie en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ojos que buscaron instintivamente y encontraron a Effie parada en la ventana de su sala de estar.

" _Fuegos artificiales_ ", ofreció Effie sin darse la vuelta. "Es media noche. Feliz año nuevo."

Eso explicaba el sonido que lo había despertado y los estallidos resonantes. Se movió a su lado y siguió su línea de visión a los estallidos de luz en el cielo oscuro.

"Si te quedas aquí, puedes ver algunos de los más grandes sobre los tejados". Suspiró, y pensó que era un poco melancólico.

"Lo pondremos en la lista de los nuevos muebles. Fuegos artificiales, una gran cocina, una pesada mesa de caoba para _experimentos_. "Effie le pasó el brazo por los hombros. "Para un nuevo año _juntos_ ".

"Un nuevo año y una _nueva vida_ ". Su mirada se posó en la mano de la mujer que, protectora, se acurrucaba contra su estómago mientras su significado se hundía.

"¿Listo?"

"¿Estás feliz?" Preguntó ella, como si hubiera alguna duda.

" _Indescriptiblemente_ ".

* * *

Author's note

¡Hola! Esta es la primera vez que escribo algo en español. Espero de no haber comeso muchos errores. Soy italiana pero shippeo mucho Hayffie. He escrito otras fanfics sobre ellos pero son en inglés. ¿Feedback? Acepto criticas


	2. Belleza Natural

Belleza Natural

Haymitch entró en su casa. Necesitaba un poquito de espacio. Desde que Effie había llegado al distrito dos meses atrás, su rutina había cambiado. Salió con más frecuencia que antes y pasó todo su tiempo con los niños y la mujer del Capitolio.

No sabía por qué la ex acompañante había decidido vivir con él, ya que no eran más que amigos, pero él la había recibido y se había sentido atraído por su presencia. _En realida_ _d_ , quería pasar más tiempo con ella solo.

Los niños ya no lo necesitaban. Se tenían el uno al otro, mientras Effie estaba sola como él, y era nueva con las pesadillas.

Cuando el escuchaba a los gritos de la mujer, iba a su habitación (la habitación de invitados) y la consolaba, lo mismo que ella le hizo cuando tuvo una pesadilla. Pero recientemente cambiaron esta rutina. Más de una vez se había encontrado a sí mismo durmiendo en la habitación de Ella y cuando no iba hacia ella, era ella la quien se deslizaba secretamente en su habitación y se sentia cerca de él. Pero Ella siempre se había ido antes del amanecer.

Una mañana él estaba molesto por su comportamiento y había decidido hablar. Habían terminado de gritarse el uno al otro y él no sabía por qué había terminado besándola. Cuando se dio cuenta de que ella no había respondido a sus besos, se había alejado sin mirar atrás.

No la había visto todo el día. Estaba avergonzado y se sintió avergonzado.

Había salido con Katniss y Peeta, pero cuando los había visto besar su mente lo había devuelto _a su beso_. Sin pensarlo, corrió a su casa. Y ahora él estaba allí.

Entró en su dormitorio, preparándose para acostarse en su cama, cuando Effie salió del baño con una túnica sedosa y sin maquillaje, con el cabello húmedo, ondulado y enredado por la ducha.

"¿Effie?" Preguntó Haymitch, llamando su atención.

Ella saltó un poco ante el sonido de su profunda voz de barítono.

"¿Q ... sí, Haymitch?", Preguntó Effie a cambio, entrelazando los dedos nerviosamente.

"Eres _hermosa_ ", exhaló como si verla le quitara el aliento. Dio unos pasos más cerca, lentamente.

Ella se quedó quieta, sin saber qué esperar. La miró como si fuera la cosa más preciosa en su mundo antes de acariciar su cheque. Y sin pensar, presionó un suave beso en sus labios.

"Tan hermosa", susurró mientras sus labios rozaban una vez más.

 _Esta vez_ ella tuvo el coraje de responder a su beso ferozmente y con más pasión.

* * *

 _Hola, esta es mi segunda fic en español sobre ellos. Soy Italiana, por eso espero que no habia echo muchos errores._

 _Le habia gustado la fic?_

 _Espero que no son OOC._

 _Si fuesen interesado, habia escrito otras estorias sobre ellos pero en inglés._


	3. No es el vestido

**No Es El Vestido**

Y así, Haymitch se encontró llevando a Effie a una pista de baile repleta. Por el rabillo del ojo, notó a Katniss y Peeta sonriendo y guiñando un ojo. Sintiendo que le ardían las orejas, miró hacia otro lado y se dio la vuelta para evaluar su situación.

Acababa de pedirle a Effie que bailara con él. En parte porque quería alejarla de los ojos ansiosos de Plutarch-que la estaban mirando con _lujuria_ -, pero también porque quería ...

Se veía bonita desde cualquier punto de vista, pero para él, parecía una revelación.

Justo como el que tuvo en el baile " _Dos años sin juegos"_ el año pasado.

Sabía que no era el pelo liso, porque eran sus rizos salvajes e incontrolables los que lo volvían loco. Los que Él había descubierto Ella tuvo una noche durante el Victor Tour.

Tal vez la estaba viendo sin pelucas, o sin maquillaje pesado. Tal vez fue el vestido ...

"Entonces, ¿vamos a quedarnos quietos mientras los niños siguen gesticulando con entusiasmo en el fondo?", Preguntó Effie interrogante, sus ojos azules parecían brillar más hoy. Tal vez fueron las cosas brillantes en sus párpados ... se sorprendió mirándola sin decir nada de nuevo.

"Júntenlo, Abernathy", murmuró en voz baja. Él estaba actuando como un adolescente con un enamorado. "No", le dijo a Effie con tanta determinación como pudo reunir, "vamos a bailar".

Ella sonrió y le puso una mano en el hombro y la otra en la suya. Esto fue increíble, realmente perfecto, excepto por una cosa: Haymitch no había bailado durante al menos una década, por lo que no recordaba cómo bailar con extrema confianza y pizazz.

"Así", dijo ella guiándole amablemente, "uno dos-dos, uno dos-dos"

"Siempre mandón" se quejó Haymitch en tono de broma.

"No, lo estás haciendo muy bien, mira ... solo necesitas moverte al ritmo".

"Sí, tengo que recordarte que esta es la _segunda vez_ que bailamos juntos." Preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, al recordar eso.

 _Ella había querido bailar con él debido a una Tradición que requería que los Mentores tuvieran que bailar con Escorts. Sabía que había sido importante para ella, por lo que había actuado más Borracho que antes. Y la había tocado con sus manos errantes. Se había sentido avergonzada, pero no podía reaccionar porque estaban en público. Cuando habían regresado al Penthouse, Ella le había dado una conferencia y él la había besado para callarla._

Como si en el momento justo, se aceleró el ritmo y se encontró moviéndose más fácilmente con Effie.

Pensó que esto era mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, ya que una canción alegre dio paso a otra ...

Effie estaba rosa por el baile y la risa mientras él la hacía girar con entusiasmo.

La música había cambiado de nuevo, esta vez era dulce y lenta ... Hace veinte minutos, se habría sentido aterrorizado de este momento, pero ahora ... sabía exactamente qué hacer.

Haymitch gentilmente acercó a Effie a él, su mano en la parte baja de su cintura. Cerró los ojos con ella, sus orejas ardían de nuevo como si lo reprendieran por su audacia. Effie se sonrojó por la intensidad de su mirada, pero ella no apartó la mirada. De hecho, ella se acercó más hasta que estuvo descansando sobre su pecho.

Se balancearon en silencio y el vencedor no pudo recordar la última vez que sintió este contenido. Tener a Effie en sus brazos fue la mejor sensación y no quería que la canción terminara.

"Te ves hermosa" dijo suavemente.

Ella lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa y más rosada que nunca ... "Ah, solo es el vestido, me hace ver más joven. Y cubre mi ... Bueno, ya sabes qué. Y los zapatos ...

Una epifanía golpeó y él se encontró interrumpiéndola.

"No, Effie. No es el vestido. _Eres tu._ "


	4. La Ayudante

**La ayudante de Navidad**

Peeta Mellark estaba en la biblioteca de El Doce, mirando la silla vacía de terciopelo rojo en la versión a pequeña escala de una Villa de Navidad en la ciudad, buscando a todo el mundo como si estuviera a punto de estallar en lágrimas. Su tío, Haymitch Abernathy, estaba detrás de él, y parecía que no tenía idea de qué hacer si su sobrino se echaba a llorar.

"Está - está bien, Peeta", dijo, apretando el hombro del niño. "Puedes salir de la escuela un poco temprano mañana, y nos dirigiremos a Portland e iremos al centro comercial allí".

Peeta lo miró inseguro, su labio inferior sobresalía en un puchero bastante atractivo. "Pero mañana es la fiesta en la escuela. Dijiste que me ayudarías a hacer galletas esta noche ".

"Correcto ..." Haymitch frunció el ceño. Él lo sabía, pero las cosas habían estado un poco ocupadas los últimos días, ya que estaban muy cerca de Navidad y de fin de año. Fue la primera Navidad que celebró desde que tenía dieciséis años y fue por su sobrino. La familia del niño había muerto en un incendio y él era el único supersticio. Llevan viviendo juntos desde hace casi un año.

Siempre había odiado a la Navidad, incluso cuando era un niño. Pero aquí estaba, en un lugar donde su sobrino debería haber conocido a Papá Noel, aunque no estuviera en ninguna parte.

Sin embargo, Haymitch estaba seguro de que había leído correctamente los tiempos de la Villa de Navidad en el periódico. "Santa" estaría allí de diez a siete, y ahora eran las cinco en punto.

Pero no había Santa, solo una silla vacía.

"¡Oh!", Vino una voz desde la parte trasera de la biblioteca. "¡Lo siento! No me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado ".

La cara del hombre se iluminó cuando Effie Trinket rodeó los estantes. "Trinket", comenzó, luego se detuvo y su boca se abrió cuando vio lo que ella estaba usando.

La falda verde era un poco más corta que su vestuario habitual que se inflaba alrededor de sus caderas gracias la crinolina debajo de ella. Su parte superior era simple de botones verde con algunos adornos rojos y blancos, pero lo que realmente hizo su conjunto fueron las medias a rayas de caramelo y los tacones rojos brillantes. Ella era el elfo de Papá Noel más adorable que jamás había visto, y posiblemente estaba más enamorado de ella. Y eso decía algo dado que él había estado enamorado* de ella desde el primer día en que se conocieron y que desde entonces se habían estado enloqueciendo cada vez más.

"Finalmente, aprendiste mi nombre. Pero debes agregar 'Miss' antes de mi apellido". Ella dijo divertida.

"Uh, estoy ... quiero decir que estábamos ..." Él cerró la boca de golpe y apretó los labios, luchando por las palabras mientras una lenta sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

"¿Dónde está Santa?" Preguntó el niño.

La cara de Effie cayó. "Lo siento mucho, querida. Tenía que volver a su taller ".

Peeta arrastró los pies y se metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. "Oh. ¿Por qué?"

Ella se arrodilló frente a él y le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa. "Bueno, hubo un problema con algunos de los juguetes y tuvo que asegurarse de que todo estuviera arreglado a tiempo para la Navidad".

Sus ojos se lanzaron hacia la cara de Haymitch, y su sonrisa se ensanchó cuando se encontró con sus tormentosos ojos grises. "Fue en el último minuto, lo siento mucho. Tenía la intención de poner un letrero, pero me distraje al guardar algunos libros ".

Haymitch negó con la cabeza. "Eso está bien, cariñosa".

La mujer lo fulminó con la mirada, probablemente debido a su falta de modales.

Cuando la conoció la primera vez, notó que a ella le encantaba comportarse como una dama adecuada. Y había encontrado entretenido para molestarla, por eso usaba nombres de mascotas como cariñosa o Princesa.

"Es un hombre muy ocupado". Ella añadió.

Los deberes de Papá Noel generalmente estaban cubiertos por una combinación del Sr. Heavensbee de la farmacia y el Sr. Odair, que enseñaba biología en la escuela secundaria. Algo debe haberle sucedido a uno o a ambos para que no haya nadie que cubrir.

"¿Volverá mañana?" Preguntó Peeta.

Effie se mordió el labio y le lanzó otra mirada a Haymitch. "Lo siento, pero el horario de Santa está tan ocupado que no podrá volver mañana".

El niño parecía casi angustiado. "Pero Mitchy, ¿cómo? ¿Cómo le diré a Santa lo que _necesito_ para Navidad?"

El hombre se preparó para una noche difícil de tratar con un niño de seis años extremadamente decepcionado. "Bueno, eh, podemos ir este fin de semana ..." No, hubo una fiesta de Everthorne este fin de semana en el bosque. "O, um ..."

"Oye, cariño", dijo Effie, su voz justo por encima de un susurro para que Haymitch pudiera escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

Él le dirigió una sonrisa cuando lo miró, agradecida de haber sentido su angustia.

Peeta inmediatamente volvió su atención hacia ella, y ella se inclinó con una sonrisa astuta. "Sabes, soy el Ayudante _Oficial_ de Santa en Doce. Si me dices lo que quieres para Navidad, puedo decirle a Papá Noel ".

Peeta tituló su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Cómo?"

"Le enviaré un mensaje de texto", sonrió la mujer. A ella no le importaba si tenía sentido o no, si hacía feliz al niño y le ahorraba a su tío, valía la pena.

Los ojos del niño se ensancharon. "¿Tienes el número de teléfono de Santa?"

A pesar de que era una inofensiva mentira blanca dicha en beneficio de un niño, todavía se sentía muy importante. "Todos los ayudantes de Santa lo hacen".

"Wow ..." Su voz era silenciosa y miró a Effie con asombro. Luego hizo una mueca. "¿Tengo que sentarme en tu regazo?"

Era todo lo que podía hacer para no reírse, y cuando miraba a su tío de nuevo, podía ver que tenía el mismo problema. "No si no quieres, cariño. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es susurrarme."

Ella giró su cabeza hacia un lado, sus ojos en los de Haymitch cuando su sobrino se inclinó para susurrar sus regalos más buscados en su oído. La forma en que la miraba le hizo saltar el corazón, y tuvo que pedirle a Peeta que repitiera su último artículo para asegurarse de que lo entendió todo correctamente.

"¿Prometes que le dirás a Santa?"

Effie sonrió y se enderezó, pasando sus manos por el frente de su atuendo. "Lo haré ahora mismo".

Se acercó a la mesa principal y levantó su teléfono, abrió un nuevo mensaje de texto y escribió lo que el chico le acababa de decir. Para hacerlo más real, ingresó a SANTA en la parte superior de la lista de destinatarios. Por supuesto, no había tal contacto en su teléfono, pero el niño no necesitaba saber eso.

"¿Ves?" Ella dijo, inclinándose para mostrarle el teléfono.

Peeta miró la pantalla y una amplia sonrisa se extendió por su rostro, para gran alivio de su tío. Ella se había alejado para mostrarle a su sobrino el mensaje que pretendía enviar a Santa, pero él podía leer la pantalla con bastante claridad sobre su hombro. Por suerte, sabía que su sobrino le habría pedido un libro de recetas y una cocina pequeña en un edificio que los niños solían usar para cocinar falsamente. Solo tenía que salir, los compró, los envolvió y se escondió en el estante superior de su vestidor. Pensó que debía estar transmitiendo de oreja a oreja. Effie Trinket era un tesoro absoluto.

"¡Gracias, señorita Effie!" Exclamó Peeta, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Effie.

Ella se rió y le devolvió el abrazo. "Fue un placer. Me alegro de poder ayudar. Y veo que eres un caballero, afortunadamente no eres como tu tío ".

Sus ojos encontraron a Haymitch de nuevo cuando dijo su nombre. Ella se había girado y sus ojos brillaban.

Haymitch se burló, pero no dijo nada.

Una idea surgió en la cabeza de la mujer. "Cariño, ¿por qué no vas a tomar un caramelo del tazón? Creo que quedan algunas tazas de mantequilla de maní ... "

Peeta dio un grito de alegría y corrió por la habitación hacia la mesa de refrescos para cavar en el tazón de dulces.

"Hablando de números de teléfono ..." dijo mientras se giraba hacia el hombre y le tendía el teléfono.

El mensaje a "Santa" todavía estaba abierto en la pantalla, el cursor parpadea junto a él. Le tomó un momento, pero finalmente se estiró y se lo quitó, e ingresó su número personal.

No estaba seguro de haber hecho lo correcto. Dándole su número de teléfono. La encontraba molesta y loca. ¿A quién le importaba que ella fuera una de las maestras más sexys que había conocido? ¿A quién le importaba que él amara su sonrisa y cómo se comportaba con los niños? ¿A quién le importaba que ella tuviera una obra maestra como culo*? Ciertamente no él ... Bueno, él podría estar enamorado* de ella, pero era solo eso.

Devolvió el teléfono, mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas. Unos segundos después, su celular sonó en su bolsillo. Effie esperó mientras lo sacaba para ver un mensaje de su número. Apareció la lista de regalos de Peeta.

Él sonrió. "Muy inteligente, princesa".

La cabeza de Effie se hundió y ella sonrió. "Por que gracias."

"No, realmente me acabas de salvar, princesa". Añadió.

Ella le dio una suave sonrisa y luego volvió a hablar. "¿Así que ahora la princesa acaba de salvar a _su príncipe_?" Ella preguntó con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Sus palabras lo dejaron desprevenido y se encontró sin un rápido comentario.

Tocó nerviosamente su cabello. "No lo estoy ... No lo estamos ... bueno, no es que _no_ pienso que tu no eres muy hermosa... pero tú eres la maestra de mi sobrino ..." Burbujeaba.

Ella comenzó a reírse de su intento de decir algo comprensivo. "Era solo una broma, tienes que relajarte", ella rozó su mano con la de él. " _Príncipe_ " añadió ella con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

El sacudió la cabeza mientras Peeta se apresuraba a volver a su lado, con los bolsillos de su abrigo llenos de dulces. Haymitch puso los ojos en blanco.

"Uhh, tenemos que ir a casa y - hornear - un lote de galletas para mañana".

Ella le dio a Haymitch una mirada compasiva. "Buenas noches, señor Abernathy. ¡Y buenas noches, Peeta!"

"¡Buenas noches, señorita Effie!", Gritó el chico, ya a medio camino de la puerta.

"Buenas noches, y gracias." Suspiró e inclinó la cabeza, sin ganas de pasar la noche en la cocina, cubierto de harina.

"Si necesitas ayuda", gritó Effie, y Haymitch se detuvo con la puerta abierta. Ella levantó su teléfono y lo movió de un lado a otro. "Sabes cómo alcanzarme."

Ella le guiñó un ojo y el levantó las cejas.

"De hecho lo hago, cariñosa."

Effie estaba parada en su pequeña cocina, jugando con la cuerda de una bolsa de té mientras se filtraba, cuando su teléfono sonaba. Ella recogió y tocó la pantalla.

 _Estoy aburrido, cariñosa. ¿Sabes cómo ayudarme? Haymitch._

Ella sonrió con cariño a su mensaje inapropiado.

* * *

 _Hola, espero que esta fic le habia gustado. Los comentarios me gustan mucho._

 _Primera cosa quiero decir mil gracias a Sizi que me habia ayudato con la traduccion (ella escribió una fic Hayffie muy graciosa)._

 _Otra es que qiero decir gracias también a las personas que empezaron a seguir esta colleción de ff, a quien la mitió tras las favoridas, pero un gracias va a quien toma timepo de dejar un comentario dandome su opinion._

 _xxx_

 _p.s_

 _*estaba enamorado = have a crush_

* _tuviera una obra maestra como culo = she has a masterpiece as an ass_


	5. Gritos (CF)

**Gritos**

Esos gritos ... Haymitch no podía escucharlos. No tuvo que escucharlos.

"¡Cállense, bastardas!" Chilló, atrapado en la ira.

Los charlajos habían empezado a reproducir los gritos de Effie, pero en la medida en que repetía que solo eran una ficción, no pudo evitar sentir el desgarro de su corazón.

"¡Cállase!" continuó gritando, agarrando sus orejas tan fuerte para hacerlas sangrar.

" ¡Cállense, malditas sea!"

Pero esos condenados continuaron reproduciendo esos gritos desgarradores que persiguieron a Haymitch.

"No puedo soportarlo más. Por favor"

Eran demasiado reales, esos gritos.

Él no podía ignorarlos. Él no pudo hacerlo. Sus ojos brillaban y las primeras lágrimas comenzaron a frotar su rostro y cayeron.

"Por favor..." continuó sollozando, mientras sus manos, apretadas en puños, golpeaban violentamente contra el suelo.

Ya no podía hacer nada, todas sus acciones estaban bloqueadas por la voz de Effie y su culpa.

¿Por qué no le había dicho lo que sentía por ella antes? Había dejado que ambos terminaran en la arena para hacer que algo sucediera entre ellos.

"¡Eres un estúpido, Haymitch!" Amonestó, golpeando sus manos al suelo por enésima vez. Sintió el dolor rasgando su mano y una gota de sangre cayó sobre su cara, haciéndole abrir los ojos instintivamente.

La piedra la había cortado, y su mirada permaneció fija en esa piedra. La agarró de repente y sin pensárselo dos veces, la arrojó al cielo. Los gritos de Effie se hicieron más débiles, mientras los jays se alejaban.

Cuando todas las voces desaparecieron, Haymitch cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Tuvo éxito: _los charlajos se habían ido y para él era como si habria salvado a Effie._

* * *

Feedback?

Esta es una OS en otro universo AU donde Haymitch es un tributo en el tercero vasallaje y escucha la voz de Effie.

Que parece?


End file.
